Containers for transporting produce, such as grapes, from the fields where they are grown to the markets where they are purchased are well known. Currently, three different materials are used to construct such containers: wood, corrugated cardboard, and plastic. Wood containers are typically expensive to manufacture, employ non-recyclable materials, and have excessive weight which adds to the cost of shipping and handling. In addition, wood degrades under long term exposure to environmental conditions, such as rain. Corrugated cardboard containers are lighter, recyclable, and less expensive to manufacture than wood, but tend to degrade when in contact with moisture. In addition, for corrugated cardboard containers, a trade-off exists between providing adequate ventilation and providing structural strength. Plastic containers, on the other hand, possess the desirable qualities of wood and corrugated cardboard containers without many of the inheren disadvantages. In particular, plastic containers are lightweight and inexpensive, are able to withstand a range of environmental conditions, provide structural strengt even when designed for proper ventilation, and are reusable.
In addition to the materials used, the specific construction of the container is important to successful produce harvesting, shipping, and storage. For example, it is desirable that containers be reinforced in some manner so as to improve their structural strength. Reinforcement is necessary to ensure that handling will not damage the containers, as well as to provide sufficient strength for stacking of the containers during shipping and storage. Unfortunately, typical container reinforcements include corners or edges which pose the potential risk of bruising or otherwise damaging the perishable produce within the container. Such features may result in more problems towards the bottom of the container, where weight from the produce above creates the greatest pressure, and potential for damage, on the produce below. Furthermore, reinforcements often add significantly to the weight or cost of manufacturing the containers.
It is also desirable to minimize the space required for storing the containers when they are not in use. One method of storing containers to conserve space is to stack them in a nesting manner one within another. If containers with detachable lids are to be nested in such a manner, the lids must be removed in order to allow the containers to nest properly, and are therefore prone to being misplaced. Alternatively, containers with hinged lids may not have enough clearance when the lids are opened to be able to nest containers, or may increase the floor space required to store the containers.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved container for harvesting, shipping, and storing produce, such as grapes, that provides adequate protection and ventilation for the produce, is reinforced to provide sufficient strength to withstand handling, shipping, and storage, and is designed for convenient storage when not in use.